


Big

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Kinktober [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cock Worship, College, First Time, M/M, Mocking, Moments of dubious consent, Penis Size, Rough Sex, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: For Kinktober Day 6: Size Difference. I know this isn't a typical interpretation of a size difference prompt, but the fact that Link is longer and Rhett is broader is canon had me thinking about the idea of Link taunting Rhett about being bigger... and Rhett proving to Link that he was plenty big. This gets rough. It's consensual but there are moments where it may feel like it isn't, so please take that into consideration before reading.





	Big

Link was perched on the edge of the top bunk, legs swinging. He was in a mood today, and he had a smirk on his face, like he was itching for an argument. As always, he was clad only in shorts, his boxers peeking out over the top. _Did he even own a shirt?_ Rhett thought to himself. It seemed like anytime they reached the dorm, the first thing Link did was peel his shirt off and toss it into a corner.

“You’re just jealous ‘cause I’m more, uh, well hung.” Link was being a little shit and he knew it. That was the whole point. There was nothing like pushing Rhett’s buttons, goading him along. They’d leaned into and away from this again and again, circled around arguments, especially during stressful weeks like finals.

“Shut up, Link,” Rhett dug through his bag in search of a textbook, turning his back to Link as he tried to find it to no avail. He turned toward his desk and realized it was sitting right there, in plain sight, inches from where he’d been sitting when he realized he needed it. He blamed the heavy workload of the semester for how easily distracted he’d been. It certainly couldn’t have been because of Link.

“It’s funny, you know? Since you’re so tall, you’d think you’d be bigger than me.” Link knew he was getting dangerously close to going too far, to pushing Rhett into a fight, by the way Rhett tensed up. They’d been teetering on the precipice for too long, swerving at it head-on and then backing away. They’d always been close growing up, but living together, sharing a room, they were practically on top of each other.

It could get frustrating, and when it did, when Link pushed like this, it almost always ended in a wrestling match, the two of them grappling for control and generally roughing each other up, then going to their separate spaces to lick the wounds to their ego (they never went so far as to physically hurt each other, not seriously). Things always went smoother after they blew off some steam. Or, it used to help. Lately, it just added to the tension between them.

“I said _shut up!”_ Rhett whipped around, clenching the book in his hands and staring at Link… no, glaring. His eyes burned hotly, and Link could read the fury all over his face. Instead of backing down, Link waggled his eyebrows, further taunting.

“You know it’s true,” Link sneered.

“Fuck you, Link.” Rhett threw the book he’d been holding onto the ground hard, and when it hit with a solid thud, Link knew he’d provoked Rhett enough to get the intended response. Link tried not to think about his motivations for wanting to wrestle with Rhett so desperately, his need to push those buttons. He didn’t let himself consider the underlying reasons they might have so much tension and aggression in the first place, let himself think about how maybe, just _maybe_ , it wasn’t about their close proximity from sharing a room, but the fact that their proximity wasn’t quite as close as they both wanted it to be.

“Aww, poor baby, you feel insecure about it, Rhett? You’re a giant, man, let me be the bigger one at _something_.” Link lifted his pinky, wiggling it in the air, implying that Rhett was far smaller than he really was. That did it.

Rhett surged across the room, one arm gripping Link’s waist and the other, his leg. Link was lucky that he didn’t smack his head on the wooden post of the bunk as Rhett ripped him to the ground and pressed him to the floor.

Link pushed back, looping an arm under Rhett’s side, but Rhett was quick, snatching his arm and pinning it. Link pushed at Rhett with one of his knees, and for a moment, he was winning, had somehow managed to flip their positions, getting Rhett’s back against the ground. Link let down his guard for a moment in victory, and this time, he was slammed to the floor so hard he couldn’t catch his breath. Rhett had him pinned, not just pinned, but was using his thighs to grip Link’s hips, hold them into place. His strong hands held Link’s wrists, keeping his arms pinned to either side of his head. Rhett’s grip was a little bit too strong, too forceful, and _fuck_ , he couldn’t move his hands at all to try to get away, couldn’t fight or tug without hurting himself. He was _fucked_.

There was something different in Rhett’s eyes as Rhett lowered his face near Link’s. It was something Link had never seen, and it made him wonder if all the times he’d won before, if Rhett had let him win. Link had pushed past any taunting and teasing and provoking he’d ever attempted, blew past boundaries they’d set without spoken rules. Rhett’s body weight pushed onto Link with force, rather than the lax way he usually ended things with a limp “I’m dead.” No, this was him intentionally showing Link his strength, rather than just boasting a victory by crushing Link under the weight of his long body. Any time Link tried to move, Rhett only held on tighter.

“Ow,” Link whimpered underneath Rhett, unable to yell or make a stronger, more vocal noise under the weight. He was reluctant to admit defeat, but he was struggling to catch his breath under Rhett’s weight. He knew his wrists would be bruised tomorrow from how tightly Rhett held them. Mostly, he was unwilling to admit how much this was turning him on, and he was afraid if he didn’t say something, _anything_ , even if it was a defeated “ow,” Rhett might start to realize Link’s… situation.

Rhett rolled his hips against Link. Link wasn’t slick, they both knew this was turning him on now. But what Link found was that Rhett was equally hard, equally enjoying this power struggle. Link was becoming painfully aware of the consequences of his words.

“What’d you say about me being smaller, Link?” Rhett’s voice was harsh and biting, and it made Link’s stomach twist in knots. It was one thing to egg things on from the top bunk when Rhett was across the room. It was another to say it right here, under Rhett’s weight, under the weight of the knowledge that both of them wanted something _more_ from this wrestling match. “Say it, Link. Say it again.”

“I said,” Link gasped as Rhett shifted weight to press against him again, “that it’s funny how my dick is bigger since you’re so much bigger otherwise.”

Rhett leaned down, his mouth next to Link’s ear now. He let Link feel the heat of his breath on his cheek, on his earlobe.

“I don’t think you’re going to be saying I’m small after this,” he growled. He sat up, his legs straddling Link’s hips with enough grip that Link couldn’t get away if he wanted to. He passed one of Link’s wrists into his large right hand, then used his other hand to roll Link over underneath him. Rhett paused to figure out his next move-- if he released Link’s wrists to take their clothes off, Link could end all of this, could break the spell, could get away. Rhett wanted him to be able to, of course, didn’t want to take something he wasn’t meant to have. Instead, Link only whimpered in response.

Rhett had just enough assurance from the look in Link’s eyes, from how hard he’d felt Link underneath him just moments before, that he took the chance. He leaned down pressing his full weight onto Link’s back, letting go of his wrists to dig his fingers into Link’s sides with a tight grip.

“Don’t. Fucking. Move.” He grazed his teeth along Link’s earlobe and could feel the shudder that Link gave in response resonate throughout both of their bodies. Link didn’t answer, didn’t confirm that he’d stay put, but he did as Rhett sat on his legs, tugging Link’s shorts and boxers down _hard_. Had the shorts not been denim, Link was pretty sure they would have been ripped.

Rhett considered his plan of attack. He’d never done this, neither of them had, and for a moment he almost backed off altogether, considered laughing it off as some dumb joke that had gone too far, a moment of “Oh, you really thought I was going to…?” But he knew they’d crossed a line neither of them was going to recover from easily, and there was no laughing this one off together, not with Link’s clothing removed.

Rhett stood up and hauled Link off of the floor, expecting Link to follow. Instead, Link let himself be dead weight. After all, Rhett had said not to move, so he wasn’t about to.

“Fuck, Link, don’t be a fucking smartass. Get your ass over to the bed.” Rhett gave him a shove that threw him off balance, and he teetered on his knees, almost hitting his head _hard_. Rhett caught Link just in time. Rhett kept the bunk extra low to make sure he could sit up in the mornings without hitting his head on the top bunk, and now it was convenient, allowing him to position Link somehow both bent over the bed and on his knees simultaneously. Seeing Link bare-skinned and bent over the bottom bunk was so _fucking much_ for Rhett. He wanted this, needed this. If Link really wanted to stop this, now was the time, but Link said _nothing_.

Rhett stripped quickly, refusing to give either of them time to change their minds, to think about what was actually happening here. He fished around in the bottom drawer for the lotion he kept for lonely late nights when Link was asleep, when Link wouldn’t know Rhett was thinking about him while he got himself off.

Rhett slicked himself up with the lotion, leaning in to press his erection against Link.

“You think I’m not big? You really want to say I’m not big enough?” The words sounded like a threat, like a taunt, like something long overdue for them.

“I… I didn’t, that’s not what I…” Link started to stammer out, but Rhett didn’t give him a chance to finish, instead pressing against Link. He hadn’t taken time to prepare him, not really. He went slowly, barely pushing inside, and Link gasped and gripped the sheets of Rhett’s bed. “Fuck, ow, god _dammit_ ….”

“Say it, Link. Say I’m not big enough.” Rhett’s hand snaked up Link’s back, around his neck, and he held it loosely. Link leaned into it like he wanted the pressure, wanted Rhett to be more forceful. “Say it.”

“You’re… _fuck!”_ Rhett hadn’t moved, was barely-just-inside of him, and it hurt. Fuck, it really _fucking_ hurt. “Ow!” Link couldn’t do what Rhett asked, and Rhett knew it. He slid back out, taking another pump of lotion to slick up his fingers. He slid one into Link, and Link exhaled like he was relieved it was Rhett’s finger and not his cock, like he was adjusting to it, like _something._  Rhett pushed harder, not giving Link the chance to warm up to the idea, and instead of pulling away, Link pushed back. It was the clearest answer Link had given, that Link _wanted_ this as badly as Rhett did. Rhett added a second finger, and Link crumbled, whimpering, burying his face into the pillow and the sheets. Rhett thrust his fingers in and out of Link quickly now. Link started to sit up, to protest or say something, Rhett wasn’t sure, and Rhett pressed his arm against Link’s back, pushing Link more firmly onto the bed, holding him there.

He slid his fingers out, then pushed himself into Link slowly. The taunts and jeers Link had used to start all of this rushed through his head, ran through his mind, and he failed to keep up his slow pace, pushing into Link the rest of the way _hard._ Link cried out, and neither of them was sure if it was a cry of pain, pleasure, some twisted combination of both, but neither of them said a word to stop it.

Rhett was annoyed at what Link had said, but part of him wanted desperately to hear it again, wanted Link to keep pushing so he had a reason, an excuse to prove himself. Like if it was about _that_ then it wasn’t about _this_.

Rhett pulled back, then pushed into Link again, harder. He curled his body over Link’s.

“ _Say it,_ ” he said with clenched teeth, his words practically choked out into Link’s ear.

“I… _fuck_ … I said… _ohgod_ … that I have a bigger… _shit..._  cock than you do.”

It was all Rhett needed to hear, all that he needed to force himself into Link harder, again and again. Link bit into the sheets, his voice a mixture of a shriek, a groan, something ungodly… and he was trying so hard to silence himself with the fabric beneath him to no avail. It was the first time Rhett considered the fact that someone might hear, might come and find out what they were doing, so he used a hand on the back of Link’s head to press Link’s face into the mattress. His other hand was solidly on Link’s hip, pulling Link toward him and much as he pushed into Link himself. He was giving it everything he had, his hips pressing against Link’s ass, and Link was writhing under him. He let go of Link’s head, let him up for air, and Link was drooling, practically babbling incoherently.

“Fuck _ohmygod_ pleasedon’tfuckingstop, please, Rhett, fuck.”

“What do you think, Link,” Rhett said, forcing himself as deeply as he could. “Does it feel small to you?” Link shook his head no, but that wasn’t enough for Rhett. He needed to _hear_ it, needed Link to admit defeat.

“I said does,” Rhett punctuated his next few words with rough staccato movements, “it… feel… small?”

“No, fuck, no, _oh my god, shit_ , it feels…” Link paused to catch his breath, to try to form words. Rhett was relentless and Link couldn’t focus. “It feels so big, _fuck_ you feel so big… oh fuck, god, don’t stop, please don’t fucking stop.” Rhett was close, Link could hear it in the way his voice rasped with each intake of air. By the way Link was crumbling in front of him, Rhett was sure Link wasn’t far off, either.

“God, say it again…” Rhett wanted his ego stroked, and if Link wanted his cock stroked, too, he’d say it, he’d just fucking say it.

“You’re so big, Rhett,” Link exhaled. It hurt a little, but mostly it felt like ecstasy, like it was too long coming. The slight flinches of pain only made Link crave it more. It made no sense but now wasn’t the time for him to figure out why he was like this. Now was the time to focus on how Rhett felt, what Rhett was saying, what they were doing, and how much he wanted it.

“What’s so big?” Rhett pressed for more, reaching his arm around Link and wrapping his fingers around Link’s cock.

“Your… oh fuck… your cock is so big, Rhett.” Rhett rewarded Link for admitting it, for admitting how big it felt. It was undeniable by now. Link may have had him on the length front, but Rhett knew Link couldn’t say Rhett wasn’t big now.

The words pushed Rhett over the edge and he came, practically collapsing onto Link in the process.

“That’s right,” Rhett said, still trying to catch his breath. “That’s right, baby. Don’t you _ever_ forget it.”

Rhett continued to work Link’s cock, stroking, and he could feel the raggedness of Link’s breaths against his chest, which was still pressed against Link. Neither of them had moved, not really.

“Fuck, I’m going to…” Link couldn’t finish his sentence, didn’t need to. After Link came, they just laid there, Link leaned over the bed, Rhett leaned over Link, and Rhett half-expected to wake up like it had all been a ridiculously hot dream. It wouldn’t be his first, but when Link groaned underneath him, lifted himself slightly, Rhett took it as a signal to move. It wasn’t a dream, Link was really here, they’d really just done all of this. He sat up, turning and reaching for tissues on the dresser next to his bed, cleaning his hand up, then offering tissues to Link. Link looked at Rhett, his bright blue eyes watering, and took a deep breath. “What the _fuck_ just happened?”

“I don’t know.” Rhett blinked, staring back at Link. “I really don’t know. I’m sorry… I don’t… I…” Rhett stammered. The full gravity of the situation hit him now. There was no going back from this. They’d crossed a line, somehow going from harmless mocking to wrestling to fucking, and neither of them had stopped it, had altered the trajectory, had tried to keep themselves from the collision course they’d been on.

“Don’t,” Link cut Rhett off with a single word, yanking Rhett toward him by the shoulder and kissing him with force. It was almost overwhelming as Link repaid the pain Rhett had doled out, first by grabbing his wrists so hard, then by digging his hands into Link’s sides, and then by the near-forceful fucking Link had just received. He repaid it in every bite of Rhett’s lips, the way he dragged his teeth along Rhett’s neck, then his earlobe.

But he softened when he started to whisper in Rhett’s ear. “Next time we wrestle, don’t expect to win so easily.”


End file.
